Elmo Says BOO!
Elmo Says BOO! is a 1997 Sesame Street direct-to-video special celebrating Halloween. Elmo visits the Count's castle to tell him funny scary jokes. Classic Sesame Street segments are separated with new joke segments set in the castle's exterior, featuring one Sesame Street character and a child, and interior, featuring the Count, Elmo, and some combination of the Bats, the Skeleton, a painting of the "Groana Lisa," a suit of armor, the darknuts, the glowing orbs and the Count's pipe organ. Releases Image:ElmoSaysBooVHS.jpg| Sony Wonder 1997 LV 49352 Image:Elmo_says_boo.jpeg| Sony Wonder 2002 LVD 49352 ISBN 0738923303 Image:Elmosaysboo-disney.jpg| United Kingdom 1999 Walt Disney Home Video File:Newelmosaysboo.jpg| Genius Products Image:Noimage.png| 2010 Warner Home Video Amagicalhalloweenadventure2006SonyDVD.jpg| Sony Wonder 2006 cat. no 1004474023 Part of the Halloween Bonus Pack, along with A Magical Halloween Adventure Elmosaysboo2009vcd.jpg| 2009 Thebestofelmoelmosaysboo.jpg| 2006 ABC Video for Kids Elmosaysbooasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 410002 Segments *Song: "Bones" *Sketch: Elmo scares Julia Roberts *Animation: An orange ball rolls up to a smaller lime ball and taps on it; the lime ball sprouts legs, teeth and a tail and scares the orange ball away, then giggles *Song: "Transylvania 1-2-3-4-5" *Song: "We Are All Monsters" *Sketch: Ernie and Bert explore an Egyptian pyramid *Animation: Counting bats (number 8) *Song: "Frazzle" *Song: "The Batty Bat" DVD chapters #Elmo Visits the Count #The Count Sings #Elmo Scares Julia #Scary Song: Transylvania 12345 #Silly Song: We're All Monsters #Bert and Ernie Explore #Funny Song: Frazzle Laughs #Batty Song: Doin' the Batty Bat Credits :Executive Producer: Nancy Kanter :Producer: Karin Young Shiel :Writers: Annie Evans, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Nancy Sans :Directors: Emily Squires, Lisa Simon, Jon Stone ::Starring Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets ::Jerry Nelson as The Count ::Kevin Clash as Elmo and Kingston Livingston III ::Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Joey Mazzarino, Carmen Osbahr, Peter Linz, Richard Hunt, Frank Oz, Jim Henson ::Special Appearances by Julia Roberts, Lillias White :Songs: David Axlerod, Tony Geiss, Steven Lawrence, Jeff Moss, Sam Pottle, Joe Raposo, Mark Saltzman :Additional Music: David Lawrence :Puppet Captain: Kevin Clash :Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop: Mark Zeszotek, Kip Rathke, Lara MacLean :Production Designer: Bob Phillips :Lighting Designer: Bill Berner :Production Manager: Zova Kachadurian :Production Coordinator: Carol Colmenares :Associate Director: Ken Diego :Graphic Designers: Mike Pantuso, Pete Ortiz :Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi :Stage Manager: Zova Kachadurian :Editor: Dean M. Permé :Post Graphics Design: Amy Love :Camera: Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Bill Akerlund :Audio: Blake Norton, Carla Bandini-Lory :Post Audio: Of Sound Mind, Inc. :Music Supervisor: Dave Conner :Technical Director: Ralph Mensch :Video: Dick Sens :Control Room PA: Carol Colmenares :Talent Coordinator: Danette De Sena :Child Talent Coordinator: Jason Schneider :Child Talent: Joseph Brancale, Cecilia Gonzales, Eileen Gonzales, Melissa Remo, Nicholas Sullivan :Wardrobe: Colleen Noe :Production Assistants: John McDonald, Dionne Nosek :Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Anne Pierce, Kara Quillico :Vice President/Director of Research: Shalom Fisch, Ph.D. :Research Team: Susan Scheiner, Ivelisse Segui-Baez, Ph.D., Tracey Black, Evangelean Pope :Executive In Charge Of Production For Sony Wonder: Becky Mancuso-Winding :Special Thanks: Marjorie Kalins, Nan Halperin, Jodi Nussbaum, Ted Green, Wendy Moss, Renee Rachelle, Benedetta Campisi, John Phillips, Chuck Nankivell, Jeff Holder, Amy Cohen Category:Elmo Says BOO!